Losing You To Darkness - Chapter One
Here's chapter one of me and Loretta-chan's new fanfic - Losing You To Darkness! As mentioned there'll be bad language, sex, violence and probably some blood in later chapters - so be aware!! This fanfic is written in parts - each part in a different person's POV. In this chapter part one will be in Yuuka's POV and part two will be in Reina's POV. And also the part numbers carry on in the later chapters, so chapter two will have part three and four and so on. Chapter One - I Wish She Was Normal Part One - She Stayed Out Too Late "Where the Hell is that girl?!" Hitomiko screamed, pacing around the lounge of Sun Garden Orphanage "She said she's be back at 11 and it's 3 am!" "Calm down, Onee-san!" Hiroto yelled over her grumbling "I'm sure she's just busy doing something-" "More like doing someone..." Hitomiko muttered "I swear to God I'm gonna kick her ass to the moon and back when she comes home!" "If she comes home" Burn sniggered "What if she did a runner from her ugly little bitch of an older sister?". Hitomiko hisses and slapped him round the face, sending him reeling to the floor. "Ha!" laughed Gazelle "That's what you get for being such a bastard, Burn! Payback's a bitch!" Burn growled and launched himself up at Gazelle, and dragged the silver-haired boy to the floor. "Urgh!" yelled Gazelle, turning himself around and pinning Burn down whilst the hot-head yelped and struggled I sighed as I watched the two boys fight once again. Why did Onee-san always have to do this? Staying out till stupid o' clock then coming back as if nothing had happened. I knew she would come back absolutely fine but a little drunk with her boyfriend Fudou-senpai, but I still prayed for her safety in my head anyway. At that moment the door opened and the voices of Fudou and Reina sailed through. They entered the lounge and sat down, preparing for the following lecture. Hitomiko had never been so mad before, and the lecture lasted till 5 in the morning. Reina only got 2 hours of sleep before she had to go to college. She didn't come down for breakfast and just left instead, not that Hitomiko (who was still mad as Hell) cared. The day seemed to go, it was pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it was 9 pm. Hitomiko looked angrier than the devil - because Reina wasn't back yet. I sighed and got my headphones and laptop ready so I didn't have to listen to the lecture that would come as soon as Reina got home. The only thing was, she didn't come home. We waited till 4 am, then gave up. When I woke up the next morning, I ran straight to her bedroom only to find it empty. "Yuuka-chan, would you mind going out to search for Reina?" Hitomiko asked me after lunch. I looked at her and noticed that she was worried "Sure" I replied. I ran to grab my jacket from my room, then left the house. I knew where she would be - Tammy's house. Tammy was the woman that took care of us when she found out about our abusive mother, and she's the only woman that ever loved Reina and me. I reached her cottage soon enough and walked in through her oriental curtains that she hung in the empty doorway. "Oh hello, Yuki!" Tammy smiled. I giggled - she always gets my name wrong on purpose "Hiya, Tammy!" I replied "Is Onee-san here?" "Oh, yes" Tammy replied. I noticed that her happy aura dimmed slightly "Reina's in the other room. She's a bit upset about something that happened a while ago" Part Two - Too Young I sighed and hid my tear-stained face in Tammy's fluffy but aged pillows. Why did this have to happen? Why was I so stupid?! I heard Yuuka enter the room, but I didn't get up. She sighed and came over to me, and comforted me. I buried my head further into the pillows, trying to decide wether to say anything or not. I heard the door hangings swish and I knew Fudou had just come back. He looked pretty pale and worried too, but he hid it amazingly well. He sat down on Tammy's bed next to me and kissed the back of my head "It's okay" he whispered, and I wished that was true. It wasn't okay, it was all the exact opposite of okay! How the Hell was everything okay?! My life is ruined, and I can't turn back!! To Be Continued... Kelsey: Woohoo! Cliffhanger!! Candy: I hate you people and your stupid suspeders! Livi: For the love of god it's suspence ''not suspenders!! Loretta: *Sweatdrop* Well, me and Kelsey hope you guys enjoyed! Kelsey: Please comment! All: BYYYYEEEEE!!!! 'Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 18:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ketsurui & Loretta)''' Category:Fanfictions